


积雨云

by Athnasia



Category: Fu Hua - Fandom, Rita Rossweisse - Fandom, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athnasia/pseuds/Athnasia
Summary: 符丽，含一点点丽符。R18（高亮）充满个人恶趣味和私设，OOC
Relationships: Fu Hua/Rita
Kudos: 28





	积雨云

**Author's Note:**

> 符丽，含一点点丽符。  
> R18（高亮）  
> 充满个人恶趣味和私设，OOC

用钥匙开了门，符华先嗅到一股淡淡的茶香。看清门口那双摆放整齐的高跟靴，仿佛未卜先知，符华并没有觉得惊讶。  
她如往常一样把购物袋放在脚边，脱下外套挂在衣架上，打开鞋柜，将那双牛皮高跟靴整整齐齐摆进去。当她低头去解鞋带时，才意识到拖鞋被穿走了，于是她又从鞋柜里拿出双备用拖鞋换上，这才拎起购物袋走到客厅。  
“不速之客”正站在巨大的落地窗前出神地盯着外面，她微微仰头，大概在看绵延至天际的积雨云。今天天气不好，积雨云堆了厚厚一层，沉甸甸压下来，也压在人心头上。天与地的距离也随之缩短，在远方地平线处融为一体。  
她背后，符华在看她，视线顺着她挺直的背脊向下。傍晚的阴云将黑暗投向大地，而阴影轮廓勾勒着丽塔美好的身体曲线，挺拔、纤细、像一朵肆意绽放的花。  
符华的心中腾起一丝异样的感觉，她还没来得及捕捉，感受到身上的目光，丽塔·洛丝薇瑟半侧过身，两人正对上视线，在尴尬弥散开前，她对符华微微颔首。  
她本身是无笑意的，符华在那只水红色的眸子里看不到半点情感波动，但她在眨眼时却微微牵动眼角的痣，媚态就这样无声无息显露出来：“欢迎回来符华大人。”  
符华点头回应，内心高呼失策。她转头扎进厨房，将买的食材放进冰箱。  
从厨房出来，丽塔还站在窗前，没有想与自己应酬的意思，身为班长的符华知道她此行本来目的——作为总部的视察官出席圣芙蕾雅学院的期末考试，所以，她为何出现在自己房间，自然也无需解释。  
“今晚有雨。”符华随意搭话。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
趿拉着不太合脚的备用拖鞋，符华走到沙发旁坐下，手边小茶几上摆着茶盏。盈盈的青黄色，看叶片是自己珍藏的碧螺春。  
由丽塔来泡，物尽其用。  
她的茶艺符华无需怀疑，不如说，连这种小事都做不好的人，是无法在奥托手中得到重用的。  
她端起，发现还有点烫手。  
“刚来吗？”吹拂飘在水面上的茶叶，符华小啜一口，被沁脾馥郁的茶香治愈了。  
“有一会了。”  
那这就是猜到自己快回来才泡上的。  
“我的房间卫生终于达到你的标准了？难得你没一来就开始打扫。”  
“想偷个懒。”丽塔背着手，脚尖踮起，身子旋转了半圈，正对符华，“仅这一天，我偶尔会选择放松一下——今天是我的生日，20岁。”  
符华的喉咙滚了滚，她故作姿态地又抿了口茶，借着放下时茶盏磕在茶几上的声响，她送上句干瘪的祝福：“生日快乐……”  
“谢谢。”丽塔从善如流地回答。  
“想要什么礼物？抱歉没有提前准备，可能要日后才能兑现了。”  
“什么都可以吗？”  
符华想了想，郑重地点点头：“什么都可以。”  
她知道丽塔不会提出格的要求，即使有，大多会以“开玩笑的”作为结局。像自己一样，丽塔为人处事时张弛有度，太亲近的要求就会被赋予亲近的关系，这恰恰是她们都极力避免的一种情况。  
丽塔没有思考，她上前一步，摊开双臂：“抱我。”  
她今天扮演的就是一个不依不饶讨要生日礼物的小孩，早早就在心里盘算好了想讨要的礼物，眨巴着眼睛，借机在大人面前故意说出今天是自己生日，狡猾又令人无可奈何。  
符华顺从的起身迎了上去，丽塔像猫一样依偎进她怀里。她们身高差得不多，抱在一起时脑袋脖颈互相紧贴，符华抚摸她柔顺的茶色短发，她们的心跳声是一致的，像在遥相共鸣。  
“只是这样就可以了？”  
“……虽然我不是这个意思。”丽塔小声嘀咕了一句。她在符华脖颈处蹭了蹭，深吸了一口她身上干燥清新皂角味，神经放松了下来。  
她感觉到符华的胸腔在微微震动，她疑惑地抬头，深觉与眼前的景象无异于透过海水去看那璀璨的阳光。  
神州守护者——虽然连她自己可能都忘了这个身份——平日里鲜少有情绪波动，像蔚蓝天际一丝云、鸟翼上飘落的一片轻羽，万年的岁月将她的棱角连带感情一起磨平，把她塑造成这副一板一眼、不苟言笑的模样，散发拒人千里的寒意。可此刻丽塔眼中的她，正温柔地半眯双眼，嘴角微微上扬。虽然这甚至算不上笑容的表情转瞬即逝，和这般罕见的她直接对上视线，丽塔顿时觉得脸颊因快速升温而刺痛了一下。  
符华凑近丽塔同样已经羞红的耳尖，“我还没迟钝到这种地步。”  
微弱的气流随着话语拂过丽塔耳廓，酥麻酸痒的感觉闪电般攀上大脑，丽塔企图靠闭眼缓解这种撩人的感觉，眼睛刚一闭上，嘴唇传来的温软触感令她猛地睁开。符华的脸近在咫尺，两人呼吸交融，近的随着眨眼，睫毛几乎打在一起。  
说是吻，其实不过是简单的嘴唇相贴，柔软干燥的嘴唇叠在一起，两人都没有试图深入。几秒后，符华拉开丝丝距离，她轻轻咬着丽塔的嘴唇：“这种事作为礼物会不会不够隆重？”  
她说话的时候，又有气流拂过脸颊，带着好闻的碧螺春茶香。  
有了些心理建设的丽塔定定神：“作为成人礼的礼物不是恰到好处？”  
“我没记错的话，在英国，16岁即成年吧。”  
“可我们身在极东，权当入乡随俗？”  
回答她的又是一声轻笑。是昏暗的环境模糊了神州守护者冷峻了千年的面庞，还是她心中仍有一丝热意令她忍不住回应靠近的人，符华此刻的表情温柔的不可思议，带着点怜惜，又有些苦涩的无奈。  
一阵静默中，丽塔轻轻捧住符华的脸颊，拇指指腹拂过她的唇角：“仙人的唇，温度和凡人别无二致呢。”  
“仙人，也是人。”符华一本正经，“想做，还是想被做？”  
丽塔笑容随思维的停滞僵在脸上。  
为什么有人能把这种话说出一股子大义凛然的味道，给人一种如果这是一道言语理解题，这就是最优解的感觉，过于理所应当就像内容只不过是随口问了一句今天吃什么。而且她怎么就忘了呢，论起不会读空气，面前这位和自己平时侍奉的那位比起来可是不遑多让。  
虽然一位可能是故意为之，另一位则是真的不会。  
符华突然心情大好，她带着一脸无害反复追逐丽塔别开的视线，直到丽塔放弃躲避。完美女仆罕见的有些无力，她心一横，自暴自弃的当起鸵鸟，脑袋埋进符华怀里：“丽塔说过，今天是休息日，有劳符华大人了。”  
符华一副体贴的模样，点点头：“那我就不客气的照单全收了。”  
越想越觉得必须扳回一城，丽塔凑到符华耳边呵气：“符华大人可以对我粗、暴、一、点，今晚的我……可能会欲求不满哦。”  
“放心吧，哭着求我也不会放过你。”符华回敬。

被带到卧室，谁都没有去按动就在门旁的开关，任凭两个人细微的呼吸声此起彼伏。环境光暗变化带来的眼睛不适很快褪去，丽塔刚好看到符华欺身压上来的瞬间。符华准确扣住丽塔的手腕，将她抵在墙上。  
变故发生的突然，饶是丽塔有了些心理准备，当背脊撞在墙壁上，她还是因脑袋也不小心磕在冰冷的墙壁上而恍惚了一下。她感觉到灼热干燥的呼吸逼近，符华探出舌尖，央求似的舔了舔她的嘴唇。  
与其说是请求，更像一个宣告，未经丽塔表态，她的舌尖不费周章就打开了微启的唇瓣，又强硬的撬开牙关，捉住柔软的舌与之纠缠，肆意又强势。  
两人身为训练有素的女武神，平日水下闭气测试都交出了近半小时的好成绩。符华发出的邀请立刻被激烈回应，交错的呼吸逐渐变得高频且沉重，两人不断交换着呼吸与口中津液，舌与舌纠结缠绕，互相扫过对方上颚与舌底，又细细抚过贝齿，大有将对方溺毙在这个吻中的意味。  
这个吻持续了很久，久到符华的进攻变得漫不经心，从激烈的入侵、捕捉，到慵懒的以贝齿轻轻咬丽塔的舌尖，但，她的双手没闲着，正不安分的顺着丽塔的纤腰一路摸索着向下。  
感谢今天的降温。符华想。  
丽塔并没有穿符合她本人风格的繁琐连体长裙，而是方便动手动脚的衬衫配皮质短裙。她的右手很容易就将衬衫衣摆从短裙中扯出，钻入其中，肆意抚摸她光洁的后背，作乱的指尖自下向上挑开她内衣搭扣后，继续沿脊椎凹进去的弧度一路向下。丽塔背部的肌肉线条分明却柔软，两人紧贴的上半身令她背部的凹陷越发明显，她的指尖大有单刀直入摸上尾椎的预兆。  
“唔……”  
被抵在墙上做可不是什么舒服的姿势，丽塔不喜欢这种进退失据任人摆布的感觉，平日是，床上更是。丽塔·洛丝薇瑟的从容不迫，正是源于她将一切掌握在手中。回想起上次尝试新姿势的失态，丽塔挣扎起来，同时不满的以舌尖相抵，阻止她的肆虐。  
这点欲还欲休的挣扎在符华看来孱弱无比，她加重了控制她手腕的力道，提膝挤入丽塔双腿间，威胁似的蹭了几下，左手甚至不甘示弱的摸索至丽塔身前，手掌覆上一边柔软揉捏，感受内衣下渐渐绽放的蓓蕾。  
这种无形的对峙直到丽塔的不满积累到顶点、化作实意——她以贝齿重重磕上符华的牙齿，才宣告结束。意料之外的袭击令符华一声闷哼，放开作祟的手，捂着嘴拼命眨眼挤掉溢出的生理泪水。  
惯性和缺氧带来头脑混乱，丽塔下意识试图后退，背脊与墙壁接触传来的厚重感在下一秒告诉她——无路可退。  
“原来不是乖顺的家猫……”丽塔一撞令她整张嘴都麻掉了，符华反而笑了。她攥住丽塔领口将她拉向自己，自己猛地贴近，报复般，将犬齿重重磕在她唇上。  
“还是未经驯化的野兽啊……”  
她舔去齿上的血。  
“嘶！”  
尖锐的疼痛转瞬即逝，丽塔还是吃痛的呻吟出声。她能感觉到伤口迅速肿胀，唇缝间溢满浓重的腥甜味。  
“彼此彼此。”丽塔抱怨着，快速整理了一下衣着，摸了摸被咬破的唇角，鲜血立刻附着上她的指腹，“不要在明显的地方留下痕迹呀，会被发现的。”  
“抱歉。”符华一下下轻啄丽塔唇角，将溢出的鲜血反复卷入口中，“但这是惩罚——你太久没来了。”  
“上次我们见面，还是距今六个月零三天前，我执行完任务回总部作报告时。”  
丽塔当然也记得。  
那天晚上，互拥着倒在床上时，早已不记得是谁先需求谁，她们也如今天一般提心吊胆，却肆无忌惮的温存。  
平流层的气候稳定，繁星密布，月光皎洁明亮，仿佛这世上的一切都被抛在那厚厚的云海之下。那是一个美好的夜晚，没人知道在尊贵的s级女武神专属的浮空岛上还有这么一件事悄然发生——因为第二天她黑入监控网删掉了录像。  
“我还以为你有了新目标，想甩掉我这个床伴呢。”  
“怎么会……”丽塔敷衍着模糊了话题。  
她当然知道符华指的是谁，不过她和比安卡之间没什么需要交代的。她不说，符华就不会问。不过是偶尔上个床的关系，两人默契的不去涉足对方的生活。  
“您吃醋了？”她调侃。  
“是啊，我吃醋了，所以你打算怎么补偿我？”  
“我给您寄了礼物呀。”丽塔笑的乖巧。  
“情趣内衣不算礼物。”符华面无表情的否决，“穿情趣内衣把自己打包来算。”  
“不穿呢？”丽塔撒娇似的吻吻她僵硬的唇角。  
“勉强。”  
她突然揽住丽塔的背和腿弯，将她打横抱起。丽塔小声惊呼，手臂却乖顺地环在她脖颈。  
黑暗中，符华仍能确认有一片刻她们确实对上了目光。丽塔看向自己时目光闪烁不定，她的眸色不再清澈，那抹赤色随情感波动的沉寂逐渐深沉，像覆上一层晦暗的光。  
符华移开视线时，呼出的气体变得短促暧昧，仿佛她刚刚尝了一口窖藏多年的红酒，自己酒量不佳，竟有些许微醺感。

将她带到房间中央的大床，天旋地转后，丽塔被丢到柔软的床上。符华挺直腰背拉开距离，单手握住她的双腕举高至头顶，右手摘下眼镜随便往床头柜一丢。眼镜因撞上台灯弹到地下时，她的膝盖已经强势地分开丽塔双腿顶在她腿间。  
今晚的符华有种凌人的气势，丽塔倒也非常自觉的任其摆弄。  
衣服早在刚才接吻时已经被符华扯的凌乱不堪，她床上风格委实和平日禁欲冷淡的外表相反。单手解了两粒扣子，符华轻啧一声，丽塔心中顿时腾起不详的预感。  
“等……！”  
她阻拦不及，衬衫扣子被扯的纷飞，棉线一一断裂的声音像首短小的旋律。  
丽塔哭笑不得，“符华大人——！”  
啊啊，原本打算明天就回总部，所以换洗的衣服都没带，这下可怎么办啊。  
“穿我的。”符华满不在乎。会不会被发现，被发现以后会怎样已经不在考虑范畴。此刻，她正肆无忌惮吮吸丽塔线条漂亮的脖颈，将一个接一个吻痕烙印在她身上。  
脖子、锁骨、肩膀，她细细舔过每一寸温热的肌肤，感受舌尖与滑嫩肌肤紧贴的触感，青紫色的吻痕中不时混入几个带血的牙印，看上去颇有些颓废色情的味道。  
这种疼痛在女武神看来，委实是连撒娇时都懒得呻吟出声的级别。这具身体早就在数不清的战斗中钝化了痛觉体感，由于被崩坏能强化，明天、最迟后天，这些小伤口就会消失无踪，悄无声息的，仿佛它们和今晚的事都不曾存在过。  
丽塔叹了口气，试着去挣脱符华对她手腕的束缚。出乎她的意料，符华直接放开了她。  
真难得，丽塔心想，这人的控制欲还是很强的，今天怎么……  
她的疑问在下一刻得到解答。符华腾出双手，开始一件件除去自己和丽塔的衣服，脱下直接丢到一旁，麻烦的——比如丝袜，直接下手扯，一时间，布帛撕裂的声音此起彼伏。  
丽塔抱住符华毛绒绒的脑袋，手指插入柔软细腻的灰色发丝间梳理，她在回忆符华衣柜里的衣服有哪件能毫不惹人怀疑的把脖颈上这些吻痕遮住。  
除了围巾，答案是无，不管怎样都是欲盖弥彰。  
“不想让别人知道我们的关系？”敏锐察觉到她在想什么，符华的口气有些意味深长。  
之前每次做的时候都会被告诫不能在明显的地方留下痕迹，虽然有时上头会无暇顾及就是了。  
她解开最后一个搭扣，去扯丽塔的内衣，丽塔乖顺的举起双手，那件黑色蕾丝的内衣随后被扔到了床下，浑圆白皙的双乳被她拿捏在掌心。  
“我以为您会比我更在意这件事，”下垂的手顺势抚摸符华的脸颊，指尖缠绕上她垂落的鬓发，“毕竟被发现后会有很多麻烦，各种方面。”  
“哼……”符华发出意味不明的冷哼。  
话是这么说，可是这种悬而未决的心情，也很麻烦。  
她的双手附上丽塔胸前的柔软，肆意将其揉捏成各种动人的形状，乳肉填满指缝，带着厚茧的指腹狠戾地扫过挺立起来的蓓蕾，又轻轻夹在食指与中指间揉搓。  
电流般的快感传递到全身，丽塔的胸脯剧烈起伏，在第一声呻吟脱口而出前，她即时捂住嘴。她总是羞于发出暧昧的声音，一直尽可能捂住嘴巴，咬紧牙关、嘴唇忍耐，只有情到深处，大脑无暇控制身体，符华才能偶尔听到她甜美的声音。  
符华执拗地拉下丽塔的手，“我想听你的声音，在我面前你还有什么放不下的矜持吗？”  
被符华的目光紧锁，丽塔的脸以肉眼可见的速度升温，她在心底抱怨符华认真的模样太过帅气了，将脑袋别到一边：“不是……”  
“那是什么？”  
“很、害羞，不想被符华大人看到世态的自己……”她咬住左手食指的指节，力气之大，符华都能看见她的牙齿陷入皮肉中。  
她皱了皱眉，卡住她的牙关迫她松开嘴，将自己的手指塞了进去。  
“符华大人……”舔着她的手指，丽塔说出口的话含糊不清。  
“叫我华。”  
脱口而出后，她突然意识到逾矩。这个称呼过于亲密，本不该出现在她们两人之间。  
丽塔愣了愣。她没有放过符华罕见的示弱，小声叫到：“华？”  
“嗯。”符华不可抑制的心动了一下。  
她私心想听。普普通通一个字从丽塔嘴里说出，仿佛带了魅惑人心的能力。  
努力压下心中翻滚的悸动，她躲开丽塔的目光，再次埋首于丽塔胸前：“以后就这么叫吧。”  
将错就错吧。  
低头含住已经微微立起的蓓蕾，以舌尖包裹、逗弄，粗砺的舌苔不断给予刺激，轮流逗弄，直到它们完全绽放。  
这个过程中，丽塔不时发出几声呜咽。手指她不舍得咬，仅以牙齿轻轻磕碰，那根手指反倒肆意搅弄着柔软的舌，促使口中分泌了更多唾液，几乎要顺着唇角滑落。  
符华的手带着欲望抚摸丽塔的腹部。女武神平日不会疏于锻炼，符华主要是将训练放在增强力量，而丽塔则更多的选择柔韧性和速度，所以，她的肌肉不如自己的紧实坚硬，平日摸上去手感是柔软的，只是隐约能看见肌肉线条。  
她想起第一次见到丽塔。  
13岁的少女已经被拉格纳带了一年，却还是一副怯生生的模样。五官和身材都没长开，四肢肌肉量很少，摸起来软软的，还很矮。拉格纳热情的将她介绍出去，她水红色的眼睛总在试图直视别人的瞬间慌慌张张躲开。  
敏感、聪慧、无措又无害，与这个充斥离别和遗憾的悲伤世界格格不入。  
符华感到遗憾。  
如果没有那次机缘巧合，她不会踏入这个世界，不被带入阴谋的漩涡，她会像世界上那些普通的女孩一样，邂逅形形色色的人，在人生仅有的花季雨季里，肆意享受酸甜百味的青春。  
自己也不会有机会像现在这样把她压在身下翻云覆雨。  
此刻丽塔小腹绷紧，漂亮的肌肉块凸显，符华的指尖顺着那些线条划过，带起一路的颤栗。  
“最近疏于锻炼。”她捏了捏丽塔的腰侧，惹得身下人一个颤栗，往相反方向一缩，“需要我陪你训练吗？”  
“哈……”丽塔努力咽下一口唾液，吮吸着符华手指上的残留，她的舌尖舔了舔符华指腹，“好啊。”  
可她们都清楚，下次见面或许又是很久很久之后了。

结束在小腹的流连，符华抚过丽塔柔软的舌面，抽出她口中的手指，抬起她的双腿架在肩上，攥住脚踝向上滑动。  
因她掌中布满厚茧，感触并不明显，同时，她也不想让这些粗粝的茧过多摩擦她娇嫩的皮肤带来不适。  
顺着大腿摸过一遍，手就中规中矩扶在她膝盖处。呼吸扑打在她大腿内侧，符华能明显看到肌肉紧绷而凹进去的流畅线条。她顺着那根线条一路向上吻着，到达大腿根部时，改用贝齿撕咬。娇嫩的皮肤轻而易举就被烙上红印，留下一圈咬痕。  
她在腿根动作时，呼吸扑打在私处，方才的刺激另这具身体已然动情，沁出的液体被风拂过带来凉意。丽塔软了身子，她下意识去并拢双腿，却被符华牢牢控制在肩上动弹不得，挣扎反倒徒添情趣。  
符华褪去她的内裤时，丽塔下意识攥紧床单。  
私处直接暴露别人眼前，即使对方是做了很多次的床伴，于她依旧羞涩又难堪。  
心情无比忐忑，身体的感触就越发明显。她能清晰感觉到符华的指尖顺着缝隙划过，反复带出爱液涂抹开，她的鼻尖拨开层层花瓣，轻轻顶弄羞怯藏在贝壳中的珍珠，舌尖紧随其后，反复舔弄促使其湿润。  
平日里那张顶着古井无波的表情的脸，此刻正埋首于私密之处做隐秘之事，从她的角度只能看到她凌乱的额发间那双冰蓝色的眼睛。即使做着这种事，符华眼中仍是一片清明，不论看过多少次，丽塔都会被反差产生的背德感击溃。  
墨莲染上污泥，仙人跌落凡间，神性被肮脏的人性取代，这一切皆因自己。  
——她是蛇，诱惑符华共赴万劫不复。  
颅内高潮和身体的悸动合拍，酸麻感令她腿根发软，一股股小高潮顺着脊椎窜上大脑，丽塔绷紧脚背，脚趾在半空无助的蜷缩又松开。  
符华像个不得门路的初学者，左右找不到送她攀上顶峰的方法。有意无意的几次从敏感点掠过，丽塔的心情反复经历欲攀顶峰又跌回谷底，终于忍不住爆发了。  
“符华大人……哈，哈……呜……意外的很熟练啊……”她忍不住讥讽道。  
符华从她腿间抬起头。随着她的动作，舌尖上淫靡的银丝被拉扯，断裂。这个场景冲击力太强，饶是丽塔，也忍不住捂住眼睛。她听见符华说：“在你眼里，我是那种禁欲的人吗？”  
“不是吗？”丽塔反问。  
这个问题好像突然引起了她的兴趣，符华停下所有动作。丽塔略微不适地扭动了一下身子，从指缝偷偷观察她。  
仿佛真的是在认真思考，符华歪着脑袋沉默了片刻，带着略微疑惑的口吻回答：“不是？大概。”  
丽塔无言以对。她强忍心中那种山火般迅速蔓延的刺痛感，拢起双腿，甚至抓起一旁的被子挡在胸前。  
“我不记得了。”符华的表情很是诚恳，“有些技巧可以通过书本学习掌握，取悦别人显然不在此范畴。就你所说，我确实对这种事很熟练，这是不是意味着……”  
她没敢继续说下去，因为她看到丽塔的脸上浮现出如窗外那般厚重的积雨云。  
“倘若我现在将您踢下床，您不会有意见吧？”她的声音里带着笑意，却令人不寒而栗。  
“……对不起。”符华缩缩脖子，老老实实道歉。  
她在丽塔紧盯中局促，抬起眼小心翼翼打量她。丽塔一下没了脾气，“这种时候，没人让你认真回答这个问题啊，”她撑起上半身，负气似的与她接吻，交换的津液里，丽塔尝到了丝丝甜味，“没情调的人……”  
得到应允，转眼，她就被所谓的“没情调的人”推回床上，遮挡用的被子被扯开，无情地丢下床。  
符华再次用鼻尖和舌尖轻轻碰触，侧过头将花瓣含入口中。舌尖反复刺激内壁和外侧，将口腔的温度残留在肌肤上。她继续往下，舌尖抚慰开阖的入口，浅入深入交替，粗粝的舌刮擦着内壁，不时掠过敏感的凸起。  
愈发丰沛的爱液令接触变得混沌粘稠，湿意与热意叠加，快感逐级积累，在丽塔的叹息声中，今晚的第一次高潮很快就到来了，长时间没有做，身体早就期待着被慰藉，此时更是敏感的不像话。  
高潮后，丽塔的腰肢脱力般彻底软了下来，符华将她的双腿放下，她翻了个身侧躺在床上，身体蜷缩成团，双肩随短促剧烈的呼吸上下耸动，腿根还在因刚才的高潮微微痉挛。  
符华舔去唇畔淫靡的爱液，俯身亲吻她发红的眼角：“弄疼你了吗？”  
丽塔摇摇头，几缕茶发随着她的动作黏在脸颊上，湿漉漉的水红色眼睛眨巴着，眼中光芒潋滟，漾着温柔的水波。  
符华替她整理好头发，心中腾起丝丝歉意。  
她们之间有太多太多自己不敢去想的东西，因这特殊的命运，她不该和任何人接触，她能带给别人的，只有痛苦。  
原本她打算就这么孤独的死去，自己这如风中残烛般的生命随时会被死神收割，她只想在有限的时间，尽可能周全的完成使命。可她现在又有了稍微在乎的人，虽然明面上她们连礼节性问候都没有，维系她们的是难以启齿的肉欲。  
大多数时候两人上床都是丽塔主动，诱惑她推倒自己，或是找个便利的借口推倒她。而她，从不会主动去索取，还渴望从丽塔身上满足欲望，每每以各种强硬的姿态切入她的生活，看着她为难的表情，她都不敢去正视自己的占有欲膨胀到何种地步。  
自欺欺人的以为偷偷摸摸的做，不被别人发现，就可以永远不去正视现实。但不管她想不想，她们的关系永远都只会停滞在这种互相间单纯的肉体慰藉。  
符华猛地撩开额前碎发，顺势向后将披散的长发束在掌心，潮湿的颈部皮肤暴露在入夜骤降的空气中，她感觉头脑稍稍冷静了些：“丽——”  
她立刻噤声，连呼吸都放慢。  
像她们这种刀口舔血的人都是不敢深睡的，所幸没有吵醒她。丽塔睡的很沉，连睡着时她都轻皱眉头。  
来到圣芙蕾雅后，符华已经很久没做梦了。这里是那个人只为孙女展现的少许仁慈，美好的像个幻觉，令她有时都会暂时忘记，在这一方校园之外，这个世界已经踏上终末的倒计时。  
符华试着去揉，揉不开这一缕忧思。

她们的第一次，皆因丽塔罕见的胡搅蛮缠。  
假借不胜酒力把一起出任务的同伴推倒，而且这事还是发生在丽塔和符华两人之间，说出去怕是没人会相信。  
一吻结束，抬头对上符华面无表情的脸，她以为符华会生气、会拒绝。  
那双平日里泛着些许蔚蓝，如晴朗的天空般生意盎然的眸子，在这清冷的夜色中，竟是透着刺骨寒意的月白色。她的眼神，像遥远、寒冷的月色倾泻，冻结了世间一切温度。自己的身影竟在其中黯淡失色，仿佛这天地间只剩这对盈盈的眸子。  
宛如被当头浇了一盆冷水，热意、装出的醉意、燃起的情欲，立刻烟消云散，她瞬间对做错一件事有了无可比拟的清醒认知。  
本想讪讪地从她身上离开，再以醉后失态搪塞过去，还没等她开口，符华已经动手去解扣子。  
她穿的是西服衬衫，扣子不太好解，她解的很慢、很耐心。  
“不继续吗？”  
丽塔如梦初醒，不……她觉得自己一定还在梦里，或者真的醉了：“您……”  
她开口，却觉得突然失语，只好舔了舔因摄入酒精而干燥的嘴唇。  
您不生气吗？您为什么要这么做？您又是怀着怎样的心情？如簧巧舌毫无用武之地，她只是呆呆看着符华褪下衬衫，露出肌肉匀称，但只算得上单薄瘦削的身体。她的身上有股淡淡的香味，丽塔说不出这是什么味道，这股幽香，仿佛是生长在她骨缝里，不是花香，有点像檀香，又好像混了些许药草的苦味——象征着岁月沉淀。  
然后，符华扯下发带，灰蓝色长发披散下来的同时，她说出一句令丽塔印象深刻的话。  
她说：“如果你需要的话。”  
主教大人说过，神州守护者不会关心除崩坏以外的一切事物，看来这句话，也包括了她自己的身体。  
随后她们拥抱，她们身体相贴，丽塔惊奇的发现符华是暖的。  
意识醒来时，肩头的被子恰好滑落。背部还没来得及感受凉意，一只手已经及时止住被子下滑的趋势，将被子拉回她肩头掖好。丽塔努力睁开沉重的眼皮，昏暗的室内环境并没有刺伤她的眼睛，大脑宛如一台死机重启的计算机，花了近一分钟才让她回想起现状，她惊奇的发现——自己从下位变成了上位。  
眼前是被简单收拾但还是免不了毛躁蓬乱的发丝，符华发丝厚实，她几乎无法从发丝间隙中窥探到那细腻的皮肤。她的头枕在她肩窝，随着渐渐从睡意中夺回身体控制权，她发现双腿双臂正软绵绵盘在符华腰间，整个人以骑跨这种暧昧的姿势被符华抱在怀里。  
她想象了一下自己是如何像一只脱骨的鱼被符华拎到身上，又是怎么被她打开颤抖的腿骑在她身上，光在脑内模拟了一下整个过程，都让她体温徒然升高了那么零点几度。  
做爱中途昏迷本应是件很丢脸，也很煞风景的事，丽塔却从不这样想。符华技术好是一条，她也明知自己对高潮的耐受力较低。和体力、实力无关，两次——甚至一次，就能让她倦怠乏力睁不开眼，强行保持意识清醒也还能继续，代价是她第二天会昏睡一整个上午，一天都有些恍惚。  
两人都早已熟知这种身体状态，虽然很对不起符华，很多时候，即使还没餍足，为了照顾自己的感受，符华都会适可而止。放任她沉沉睡去，帮她收拾妥帖，去冲个澡，然后窝在她身旁静静注视她的睡颜。  
为什么她会知道。  
因为很多时候她夜半醒来，都身处在一个清爽温暖，散发着有时是自己的、有时是熟悉的沐浴露味道的怀抱里，惶恐不安地睁开眼睛后，看到的总会是符华平静又令人心安的目光。  
心一下子有了归宿感，她不记得自己什么时候睡去，再醒来，天便亮了。  
通过呼吸变化敏锐察觉到怀中人已经醒了，符华结束了闭目养神：“醒了？”  
丽塔收回思绪，慵懒地揉揉眼睛，甚至假借好整以暇打了个呵欠，在符华的胸上揩了把油，询问道：“我睡过去多久？”  
一开口，她才发现此刻的声音包含纵情后的沙哑，声带随每个字的吐出涩涩的痛着。  
“不到十分钟。”  
一直置放在自己腰间的手突然收紧，符华上半身探出被窝，随着她的动作，被子再一次从丽塔肩头滑下。凉意袭来，她抖了抖，抽回环在符华腰间的手扯着被角往身上拉。  
符华从床头拿了杯水送到她嘴边。  
“……谢谢。”  
丽塔也没推辞，就着她的手喝了几口。水是温凉的，划过喉咙的时候全身每个细胞都在这股凉意激活下恣意舒展，饮去半杯她才停下，满足的呼出一口气。  
符华毫不避讳，丽塔喝完她顺带喝了几口，将杯子放回原处。  
睡了一小会丽塔显然精神不少，刚才做的时候汗水打湿了她额前的刘海，平日里藏在蓬松额发下的眼睛也露了出来，她瑰丽的眼眸中肉眼可见的已满是倦态。  
“继续吗？”符华观察着她的状态，小心翼翼问。  
丽塔用行动做出回答。怜惜地伸手拨弄开她的刘海、轻啄她的眼睛后，她捧着符华的脸颊吻了上去。  
性格使然，由丽塔主导的吻都是柔和的，这个吻也是。绵长的法式热吻轻盈的结束了，待两人分开，扯断糜烂的银丝，没有呼吸不畅的感觉。  
“继续。”  
符华的手立刻像一尾游鱼，滑向滚圆挺翘的臀部。  
“还需要前戏吗？”  
丽塔动了动腿，试着抬高了一下身子，私处传来粘腻感，打湿了符华的大腿——她还在渴望着她。  
“我想，”她露出那抹摄人心魄的笑容，“没必要。”  
深呼吸了几下，努力克制冲动，符华扭头从床头柜里翻出一个指套叼在嘴里撕开。  
我这是……送羊入虎口？丽塔哭笑不得，她很想问她是怎么每天表面一副正人君子的样子，床头柜里还时刻备着这种东西的。上次也是，突然就从外套内衬里掏出一个，想来夜袭不是一时兴起。不过，现在有比满足好奇心更重要的事。  
“不要，别用这个。”她拦住符华戴指套的动作。  
“乖。”符华劝慰着，她怕丽塔再拒绝，自己会变成只顾享受的自私的人。  
“华——”她故意拖长了声音，尾音绵软婉转。  
“不行。”  
“亲亲也不行？”  
“不行。”  
“下次还让你在上面？”  
“……不行。”她有些无奈，“不要任性，这是为你的安全……”  
“那——我申请调来极东支部？”  
丽塔在心中读秒，这一次，符华足足犹豫了半分钟。她饶有兴趣地看她惊愕的蹙眉，嘴角紧绷，一副苦大仇深的模样。  
就在丽塔满心以为她会接受，符华开了口，做出决定明显让她松了口气：“还是不行。”  
她回答的斩钉截铁。  
丽塔脸上的笑容消失了，她有些不悦，声音随着心情低沉：“为什么？”  
“没有什么比你的身体更重要。”符华戴上指套，“况且你也不会调来这边吧。”她无奈的戳破丽塔的谎言，“不灭之刃可是主教直属的女武神部队，身为它的副队，还是S级，他怎么会允许你大剌剌来圣芙蕾雅。”  
丽塔的鼻尖没来由酸了一下：“即使这样，我也有把握兑现承诺，可您是笨蛋吗？“  
“嗯。”符华回答的从善如流。  
“为什么不多考虑自己的事呢？”  
“因为我是笨蛋。”她笑了，鼻尖碰了碰丽塔的鼻尖。  
指尖抵在入口。  
“进去了哦。”  
丽塔屏住呼吸。  
进入的瞬间身体便有了反应，足够的润滑令手指的进入十分容易，随着丽塔的呼吸，内壁细细碾磨着符华的手指。  
“嗯……”  
甬道被填满，丽塔失神了瞬间。这在身经百战的女武神身上是很罕见的，战场上瞬息万变，谁都没第二条命用来为分神懊悔。只是待在符华身边就会不由自主的安心，时间流逝的速度都会变慢，像是在享受闲暇的午后。她可以有很多时间放空自己，或者去思考一些无关紧要的小事——符华似乎无所不能，她的怀抱为自己敞开时，有着包容一切的力量。  
她始终忧心这种安全感会逐渐钝化自己，身为天命——奥托的利刃，必须时刻保持警惕，随时处在战斗的临界点，她应该永远保持十分的清醒，远离符华。  
可是……扪心自问，她做不到啊。  
光是看到她，心脏雀跃的声音就会吵到耳鸣。  
当她的大脑慢吞吞重新支配思维，各种感官也相继恢复，她才意识到刚刚情不自禁发出了满足的呻吟。  
她惊讶于自己竟会发出如此甜腻的声音，像喉咙里卡了块甜丝丝的棉花糖。身体和心灵的空虚并没因这一根手指得到慰藉，她的双腿缠上符华的腰，抬起自己的腰胯，将私处往她掌心里送。  
“请，再深一点……”  
“你今天很热情。”符华挑眉。  
“符华大人可别辜负了我的心意，要努力一点，好好满足我哦。”  
符华深吸一口气，她感觉口中很是燥热，嘴唇干的发涩。身体与她紧贴，她粗鲁的掰过她的脑袋，重重的吻在丽塔唇上，如她所愿，将第二根手指送入她体内。  
“可别哭出来啊。”  
她咬牙切齿。  
炽热、柔软、紧致的甬道包裹着她的手指，伴随丽塔的呼吸蠕动、挤压，涓涓细流滋润了她的进攻路线，使她能以更灵活的姿势深入探索。对丽塔的身体过于熟悉让她肆意攻城略地，流连在每个敏感点。没有过多的技巧，直白干脆的集中进攻，反复碾磨，指尖轻挑、深入，又带着狠戾重重回蹭、按压。  
快感迅速积累，又像细碎的火花炸开，丽塔脚尖卷起床单，小腹努力绷紧，收缩甬道挤压符华的手指，腰胯无意识跟随她深入浅出的动作扭动，快感接二连三的冲击下，丽塔几乎要承受不住的软下腰，符华则不依不饶的捞起她，强迫她再次紧贴，继续承受自己的进攻。  
“丽塔。”  
“嗯……”欢愉令她的声音染上哭腔，配合着娇嫩的喘息，听起来反倒让人想怀着恶意欺负她。  
符华叼着她的耳廓，柔软的舌尖极其富有技巧的深入其中舔舐着：“叫我的名字。”  
“符……华，”丽塔的大脑因即将到达的临界点而渐渐放空，嗫嚅着叫出的是平日的称呼，“符华大人……”  
不满这个回答，符华刻意重重碾过凸起，又迅速撤出。丽塔的身体一哆嗦，咬紧嘴唇，眼中泛起泪花。她脚尖无助地蜷曲又舒展，膝盖绞在一起互相磨蹭，悬而未决的空虚感骤然袭来，迫使她扭动着纤细的腰肢恳求面前的人再次占有她。  
“嗯……华……华……”  
软糯讨好的声音一遍遍重复着符华最想听的称呼，符华满足地闭上眼。  
——真是悦耳动听的声音，胜过一切完美的情话。  
这次她没再刻意折磨她，浸润在那片温柔中，她手上的动作骤然加速，攻击如狂风骤雨席卷而来，随着她的动作，丽塔发出断断续续的呻吟，符华将额头抵在丽塔侧颈的枕头上，身体压住她，耳边全是她努力抑制却还是溢出的喘息声。  
手指进出的频率越来越快，带出更多的液体，顺着丽塔的大腿滴落在床单上，酝出深色的水渍，私处饥渴地吞咽指节，发出令人脸红的咕啾声。  
过多的欢愉令丽塔的眼前一片漆黑，她的心跳骤然加快，伴随着有力的律动，那片黑暗深处繁星涌现，快感的浪潮涌来，几乎将她吞噬殆尽。丽塔捂住嘴，却挡不住情不自禁扬起头后发出的舒爽的声音。身体本能契合着每一次律动，泪水沾湿了睫毛，更多是顺着眼角，最后消失在符华唇边。  
被带上顶峰的快感让她语无伦次，符华仔细辨认，才听懂她呜咽着一遍遍喊的，是自己的名字。  
“华，华……”  
她一遍遍重复，直到尾音破碎戛然而止，符华听到了类似哭泣的尖叫声。  
同时力竭的她们倒在床上，在黑暗中互相拥抱，十指相扣，喘息声久久不能平息。  
黑暗中，她能感觉到丽塔在看她，她感觉到丽塔的手向下摸索，握住她的手腕。抽出手指，她才发觉掌心满是黏腻的液体。她的手被带向丽塔的唇，丽塔用牙扯下那两个碍事的指套，亲吻她的指节。  
她们额头相抵，鼻尖互相碰触，感受对方呼出的热气拂过脸颊。耳鬓厮磨间，丽塔轻声说：  
“听，下雨了。”

她醒来时刚好凌晨三点。  
符华将手机放回床头，反手一捞却没有捞到预想的柔软。身旁的被窝已经凉透了，她翻身起床，随手从地上捡起件衣服披在身上——是丽塔的，抬头发现与卧室相通的阳台门半掩着。  
丽塔站在黑暗中。窗户半开，窗外雨声正盛，夹带泥土清香的冷风扑面，带走了她的体温。圣芙蕾雅的路灯早就熄灭了，无光的夜晚，丽塔的轮廓模糊不清，唯有指间闪动着明明灭灭的红光，让符华得以确认她的位置。  
“怎么醒了？”她说话时有烟味飘过来，混着她身上的幽香，竟有着一丝甜意。  
“你不在身边，睡不着。”  
黑暗中响起一声促狭的笑，那点红色更亮了几分。符华突然感觉柔软的身躯撞进自己怀里，柔软的胸部紧贴在自己胸前，她正惊讶于丽塔湿透的皮肤和衬衫，紧接着，丽塔的指尖挑起她的下巴，猝不及防的，她吻住了她。  
铺面而来的烟味呛了她一口，丽塔呼出的气体是浓浓的尼古丁和焦油，但还有一丝丝清冽的薄荷味。  
“二手烟攻击。”无视了一吻结束后符华剧烈的咳嗽声，她只顾体味这小小的恶作剧带来的愉悦，丽塔笑着离开她的怀抱，她的指尖眷恋的卷着她的手指又离开。  
符华调整呼吸，默默注视着她将烟灰掸进窗台的烟灰缸里，“捉弄我会令你心情变好？”她从背后松松垮垮地揽住她的腰，下巴撩开她的头发，将吻印上她脖颈。  
丽塔诚实地点头。符华吻得她有点痒，她缩了缩脖子，不安地扭动了一下：“就像上我也会令你心情变好一样。”  
“那我只能甘之如饴了。”  
丽塔的身上带着雨夜的潮湿微凉，全然不是不久前在自己身下绽放那种极盛的炽热，她闭上眼，试图用怀抱的热度温暖她。  
高强度的训练、注射崩坏能强化抗性、整日和死神擦肩，女武神用来宣泄压力的途径却很少，符华也不是不知道一些同僚都身染恶习。这种不知死亡和明天哪个先到的生活，若是再没有精神寄托，怕不是还没等上战场，一些人就精神崩溃了。  
她知道丽塔会抽烟，也不是第一次看到她抽烟了。在这种时候，丽塔依旧不忘不给别人添麻烦的原则。她只抽味道清淡的女士香烟，开着窗户，一次一根，细细一根，夹在她葱白的指间。有时她也不抽，点着后直勾勾盯着袅袅的烟直到燃尽。  
抽烟时、做爱也是，她战战兢兢、小心翼翼、艰难的卸下完美外壳，像掰开蚌，露出柔软、纤细、破绽百出的自己。这种时候，她浑身散发出苦涩却色情的味道，连带符华都觉得舌面尝到苦味，她不讨厌这种味道——看到丽塔只在她面前暴露脆弱，她会有满足感。  
只不过考虑到她的身体，更多时候她都扮演抽走烟的角色。  
碾灭香烟、穿好衣服，丽塔就会瞬间转换成平日里无懈可击的模样。  
不知她独自在阳台站了多久，连她身上都沾染上香烟的味道。符华深吸了一口气，呼出时化作十足的叹息声：“你很久没抽烟了。”  
“一时心血来潮。”丽塔向后仰，将全身的重量交到符华怀里。她好像很累，疲于做出表情，抿上滤嘴的动作流畅帅气，散发着与世隔绝的气场，“你们神州不是有句俗语：事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。来一根？”  
她将盛放香烟的盒子反手递给她，银色金属质感的盒子入手还是温热的，符华摩挲了几下，将它放回窗台。  
窗台上都是雨水。  
“对身体不好。”符华将烟从她指间抽出，碾灭在烟灰缸里，烟灰缸里已经有数个烟蒂，还有薄荷糖的糖纸。  
她皱眉，报复似的在她颈侧咬了一口。  
“嘶……”丽塔吃痛的冷哼一声，她低声喃喃，“可是人都会死。”  
“女武神死也要死在对抗崩坏的战场上。”  
丽塔不置可否。  
沉默的最后，丽塔终于给了她抚慰自己的机会，可惜她已无暇。  
“主教大人会择机实施他的计划。”丽塔幽幽地说。  
丽塔感觉到拢在她腰间的手臂收紧了，符华的叹息声轻的几不可闻：“我知道了。”  
她在符华怀里转身，今晚不知第几次的，将脑袋深深埋进她怀里。  
“这场雨什么时候会停？”丽塔的声音闷闷的。  
“也许今天……也许很久很久以后。”

“丽塔大人，下雨了，请先回EOS号避雨吧。”  
她回过神：“不必了，尽快处理完这里的工作返回总部，奥托大人还有新的任务。”  
“那……EOS号上准备了雨伞，需要为您取来吗？”  
“麻烦你了。”  
白发马尾辫少女恭敬地鞠躬，她刚要转身，丽塔叫住了她：“琥珀，这场雨什么时候会停？”  
“根据云层厚度与空气湿度，这场雨，预计……”接入天命计算机的少女仅需一秒就得到了丽塔想要的答案，“会在三小时五十二分后停止。”  
“我知道了。”  
琥珀再次鞠躬，快步奔向两人身后悬停在广场上的座舰。  
“嘶……”  
丽塔深吸一口气，灼烧、炮火轰炸后残留的焦灼味涌入鼻腔。站在已成为废墟的圣芙蕾雅宿舍楼上，丽塔有些恍惚。  
她曾数次造访这座楼中的某间宿舍，她和宿舍的主人确实有过一段和睦相处的时光。那时她们的关系单纯的像白纸，不涉及阴谋论，也无关彼此的立场，更不提爱与恨，与占有。  
符华只是符华，丽塔·洛丝薇瑟也只是普通的女武神。  
是从什么时候开始，两人道路相背，渐行渐远了呢？  
这个问题不曾有过答案，也永远不会有答案了。  
就像她们之间从无问候。  
——也不曾告别。

END.


End file.
